


A Drabble

by themarginalartist



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarginalartist/pseuds/themarginalartist
Summary: I also forgot to post this here as well! This was another short one I wrote for shinyzango's 2D Bendy AU after squigglydigglydoo posted those 3 comic pages which tore my heart out. Zango posted a follow up comic too! So yeah here you go.





	A Drabble

He stared down at Henry’s unconscious form, the only hint Henry was still alive was the faintest movement of his chest as he breathed.

It was all his fault.

Large inky tears fell from his eyes as he stared at the man. He had nearly crushed the man, not to mention what he almost did to his head. He couldn’t stand himself. He couldn’t be trusted.

Carefully picking Henry’s prone form back up he moved through the studio until he found a room far away from anything that could possibly harm the man. Gently setting Henry on the floor of the room he shut the door behind himself. He only had a few more minutes that he could remain in this form before he became _**that**_ again.

He moved through the studio until he knew that he was somewhere Henry wouldn’t think to look. He slid into the room shutting and locking the door behind himself. Reaching into his chest he found his paper and placed it on the desk returning to his 2D state. Immediately the tears began anew and flooded from his eyes.

He was a monster. He couldn’t be trusted. Henry didn’t need him. Henry was safer without him. This was for the best.

* * *

Henry woke up finding himself on the floor of an unfamiliar room. He groaned as he shifted a searing pain through his chest from where Bendy had started to squeeze him too hard. He knew that the ink had caused poor Bendy to lose control. It wasn’t his fault.  

“Bendy? Are you alright?” No response. “Bendy?” He looked around the room. There was no sign of the paper. Henry began to panic.

“Bendy!?” Henry tried again hoping that the only friend he had in the studio hadn’t done what he thought. No response.

Henry grabbed the axe on the floor and left the room. Chest screaming in protest as it shot another spike of pain through his system. But he had to find Bendy.

“Bendy?!” He called out. “Bendy please answer me!” He began to trudge through the studio. Calling to Bendy, each time the same, no response.

He had searched high and low through the studio, or at least what was accessible without the aid of Bendy, and turned up with nothing. Neither the monstrous form nor the page that the little doodle was on were anywhere to be found. Henry found a room that was safe to stay in, locked the door, and fell into the chair near the desk.

Why did Bendy leave him? The answer was obvious. The little demon thought he was a threat to Henry. This thought caused Henry’s chest to tighten, Bendy had lost control yes, but he shouldn’t be blaming himself, they both hadn’t paid proper attention to what was going on. It wasn’t Bendy’s fault.

But Bendy wasn’t here to hear that. A single tear slid it’s way down Henry’s face. He wiped it away.

“Crying won’t do me any good right now. I should  get some sleep and then see if I can find him. No. I have to find him…” Henry trailed off. Shook his head to set himself straight and went about trying to nap for a little while.

He’d find Bendy. Even if it was the last thing he did in this god forsaken studio. He had to find him.


End file.
